HINTS
by tintinandamelia
Summary: their has been reports of an alien eing on Earth and you know who has to stop it. but our hero will disscover alot more than the monster but more than that


Jenny and Brad are on the lookout for this elusive monster that lurks the city streets of Moscow.

Jenny made a hideout out of some rubble in the streets.

She brought Brad but doesn't know why, she knows that these type of secret missions are highly dangerous especially with a notorious bloodthirsty robot type thing that she suspects is one of Vexuses little minions here to distract her from the main attack she's estimating will be as soon as this little freak strikes its next victim. _Why did I say yes to Brad? I know he loves to help but this is really serious now I better send him home._

"Hey Jenny! Look what I've caught!" he yelled across the street. With no cover! "Brad!" she said in a hushed whisper. "I told you stay. By. My. side, don't go looking around until I say it's safe do you know how much danger you could have gotten yourself in?" she scolded, surprisingly still whispering. "Brad I think it's time you've went home." "But Jenny you didn't see what I've found," he said disappointedly. " right now Brad I don't care I just want you to get home were its safe now before-" she was cut off by a loud scream, the type a T-Rex makes and it made both jump and Brad go into her arms. "Guess we've- I mean I've found our little illicit. Brad I need you to go back to the ditch I'll be back and do not come any were near the monster, do you understand?! "I guess," he said mockingly. "Good when I come back I'll have its servos as a trophy!" "Whatever," he said in a dejected

"Ok," said Brad. "Let's see what I've got here." As Jenny went looking for the beast, Brad explored the object that he found and it had a peculiar symbol of a bee on the front of its boxlike structure. He also stayed like Jenny said. He didn't want to get her heated again, especially if she didn't find the monster. "Ugh, why won't this thing OPEN!" he through it at the building right of him and it bounced back with the same force hitting him in the back of the head and knocked him out. As he woke up he had a headache the size of the city but the thing was open. "Wow I knew my hard head would pay off one day," when he looked inside he couldn't believe his eyes.

"I've got you now you menace, let's see who the antagonist is this time."

As Jenny approached it she could see a figure but couldn't make out features because of the darkness around her. All she saw were two glowing malevolent red eyes and a symbol she could make out with the moonlight that looked like a bee. She didn't know that this symbol is identical to the one on the metal box Brad found, but before she could lunge it vanished in thin air leaving a cloud of dust where it was. Just then Brad tapped on her shoulder. This scared her straight. "Jenny you won't believe what I've found!" "Brad I thought I told you stay put! Now it knows where I was and that I'm looking for it. Next time I'm not bringing you I could have sopped it then but now it's looking for me these cluster drones are very intelligent. It'll tell Vexus that I'm going to be distracted looking for it and she'll have time to take over the friggin world while I'm caught up with this looking for it. This thing can disappear I'll be using up all my time trying to get it now it'll be impossible for me to find it now." _this thing could be dangerous; I don't know what it's capable of..._ "Well do you have anything to say for yourself?" She said with disapproving tone. "Calm your jets Jen and read this," he gave her the object he found. It was intimation to whatever this thing is and, she hoped, how she could beat it. "Wow, Brad I, I don't know what to say?" she said apologetically

"No need," he said "come on its getting late we should go home." Jenny wishes she can say something to make up for the times she yelled at him during this mission but all she can say is "good work."

What the clue said

Chances of mom entering/ tell often

When Jenny and Brad enter her mom's lab they can hear shrill screaming come in from her desk. "MOM! MOM! Are you all right who was it what was it!" "Calm down X-j-9, I just made a huge discovery I Just created a machine that successfully deciphers codes and can finish any jigsaw puzzle in less than two minutes! Of course it is malfunctioning a bit now but tomorrow it will be good as new. So what is it you want to tell me dear?" "We came right on time. Brad found this clue that can give us a Who What When Where Why and How. But it'll be tricky tracking that thing." Nonsense dear its some were in south Antarctica." "Wow I guess we can't change plans?" "I don't think so dear that's way too far and you need to charge yourself your almost out of power." "Yeah I had a pretty busy day today." "you can say that again it was like the end of the world today there was bank robberies all over town and jail breaks and millions of other things Jenny you look tired," Brad said with a concerning voice. "Yeah," said Jenny "sometimes I think I need a sidekick once and a while. Skyway patrol is nice but I feel like I need more than that." "Well Jen all ya gotta do is call really," said Brad playfully." Thanks, hey (YAWN) what time is it?" "It's TWO TWENTY FIVE!" "Better get a move on before your parents ground you! You were up until 2:25. With a girl!" said Jenny playfully. "it's not even them I'm worried about its Tuck, he's going to give me lectures the rest of the night about staying up to late and how the boogey man takes to the streets after 5:30." He said in an irritated voice. "Hey miss Wakeman can you hold on to that thing I found?" when he turned around he found her sound asleep on her computer. He gave Jenny a goodnight glance and she giggled while she waved bye and picked up her mom then made her up the stairs with Brad out the lab.


End file.
